Taichi, Jira, and Kalin Kurokawa
The Kurokawa Triplets are sons of Ares. They are 17 years old. They were born in mid-October of 1995. Taichi is the oldest, Kalin is the second oldest, and Jira is the youngest. Background Before Ares Taichi, Kalin, and Jira were living in an Orphanage. There were only a few kids at the orphanage, all weak and fraile. Other kids would constantly bully the kids in the orphanage, and no one would do anything about it. Taichi, being the oldest in the orphanage, had enough. He decided that he and his brothers would become strong enough to protect his friends, just like his namesake on TV (an anime called Digimon had a boy named Taichi on it). Taichi, Kalin, and Jira awoke early in the morning to train- run around a field 5 times a day, 100 push-ups, 150 sit-ups. No matter how hard it was, they had a passion in them that caused it to work. Eventually, when the bully's would come, the boys would beat them up. When they became middle-schoolers, they joined their school soccer team. A passion opened up as they continued to play and play. They became good players. The other kids at the Orphanage wanted to play too so Jira decided that they'd make an Orphanage Soccer Team, the Flamers. Somewhere along the way, they ended up beating the wrong people and the sore losers, who had Yakuza connections, ended up ganging up on The Flamers. The boys wouldn't go for that and told the others to run. They were beaten, badly, but just as they were about to die, Ares came to them. He beat the Yakuza up to the point of near death and "liked their spunk". He decided, albeit rashly, that they were to live with him for a while until they "grew used to their powers". With Ares Ares threw them in an apartment in the Queens on top of a gym. He was rarely around since he was associated with many things, but he did oversee their training. When he was around, Aphrodite sometimes came, and she became a mother-like figure to the boys. Eventually, Ares revealed why he actually trained them when they were 12- he had blessed them when they were young to be his champions. Due to their strength, which wasn't fully developed, they had to be contained. Quickly. That only fueled their resolve to get stronger. At age 13, they turned into their true forms of Ares' champions. At 14, Ares sent them to Camp. At Camp They aren't well known at Camp and aren't acknowledged as Children of Ares. Most people at camp only know them as the people who formed the Camp Half-Blood Soccer team. Other than that, no one knows them. Appearances Taichi Taichi has brown hair in a spike like style and red eyes like his brothers. He usually wears a black with yellow outlines track jacket and white t-shirt with a similar pair of shorts. Kalin Kalin has brown hair with it falling down just above his shoulders with bangs covering his face and red eyes. He usually wears a black with red outlines track jacket with a white t-shirt underneath with a similar pair of shorts. Jira Jira has brown hair in a chopped style right above his shoulders with red eyes. He usually wears a black with green outlines track jacket and a white t-shirt underneath with a similar pair of shorts. True Form Due to the blessing, their true forms make them look demonic. Their red eyes glow redder and they grow fangs and devil's tails and ram's horns come out of their heads. Personalities Taichi Taichi is the cool, laid back one. He always make sure his friends are covered. He's probably the one who acts most like a child of Ares, making sure that all fights are accepted and that not one of his brothers are disrespected. He's the leader of the CHB Soccer team. Kalin Kalin is a bit sly and flirtaious. He can easily find his way out of a jam just by saying a few words. He acts more like a child of Hermes than Ares but his strength gets everyone in their place. He isn't as fast as Jira, nor as strong as Taichi, but he is slick and a master of disguise. He tends to instigate fights but rather Taichi fights for him. Though he does fight, when Taichi tells him to. Jira Jira takes things from a somewhat logical approach and is a playboy, even though not many know him. He can make someone, be it a girl or a boy, fall for him just with a few said things and get any information he wants. He acts the least like a child of Ares and more like a Son of Aphrodite (which he kinda is). He tends to stay away from fights and judges everything on a beautiful and ugly scale. Abilities The boys have many similar abilities to their fathers. They can induce rage on someone to a degree, control that rage, manipulate minor wars, and have good leadership skills. They are also skilled in fighting and using swords and can supress their fear and bring out their courage. Because of their blessings as the Champions of Ares, they can also draw out their true forms, which greatly increases all abilities, and can control fire. Gallery Dh.jpg|Even Children of Ares can get sophisticated Trn.jpg|We're about to go True... Ns.jpg|Ahh! It's so hot...Jira, what's with that look?! Kurukawa.Triplets.full.1193038.jpg|Doesn't look like much? Come here so we can kick your a** then. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Ares Category:Males Category:Original Characters